<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twins. by Geekygirl669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613067">Twins.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669'>Geekygirl669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tk and Carlos have twins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twins.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Twins.” Tk said still shocked as he and Carlos walked back to their car. </p><p>“Twins.” Carlos repeated just as shocked as his husband. </p><p>“How can we be having twins?” Tk asked as the two of them got into the car. “How?”</p><p>Carlos just shrugged not sure what he was supposed to say. </p><p>“Twins.” Tk muttered again looking out the window. “Were having twins.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“This is a good thing.” Tk told Carlos later that night as they got ready for bed. “Were getting twice as many baby’s as we thought we were. This is an amazing thing.”</p><p>“It is.” Carlos nodded with a smile. </p><p>“It’s just twice as many mouths to feed.” Tk was still pancaking a little. “But it’s also two more adorable babies.”</p><p>“It is.” Carlos placed his hand on Tk’s shoulder with a smile. “Tk it’s going to be a good thing.”</p><p>“I know.” Tk nodded letting himself smile a little. “It was just a shock.”</p><p>“It was.” Carlos agreed placing his hand on Tk’s other shoulder. “Were having two amazing baby’s.”</p><p>“Were having two babies.” Tk nodded his smile growing as he finally let himself stop worrying about all this and be happy about it.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“It’s twins.” Tk tells Owen a couple days later when the two of them are having lunch.</p><p>Owen gives his son a shocked look which quickly turned into a smile before he said. “That’s great.”</p><p>Tk nodded having quickly come to the conclusion that having twins was a great thing. “Yeah it’s amazing.”</p><p>“You worried?” Owen asked being able to read his son like an open book. </p><p>“Of course I’m worried dad.” Tk sighed finally letting everything he was feeling out. “I’m not only having one baby buy two.”</p><p>Owen smiled over at his son remembering how worried he had been when he found out he was having Tk. “yeah everyone’s worried when they have their first kid.”</p><p>“I know doesn’t stop the worry.” Tk sighed wiping a hand over his face. “There’s going to be two of them dad.”</p><p>“There is.” Owen nodded with a laugh. “But I know you and Carlos are going to be great dads.” </p><p>“Think so?” Tk asked not really believing his dad.</p><p>“Yeah I know so.” Owen nodded.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Carlos and I have something to tell you.” Tk told the team one day when Carlos came down to the station for dinner.</p><p>“What’s up?” Marjan asked as she looked over to Tk.</p><p>“I’m pregnant, were having a baby.” TK smiled at the team so happy to finally be telling them the news. </p><p>Judd smiled knowing that Tk and Carlos had been trying to have a baby for the last couple months.</p><p>“That’s amazing Tk.” Mateo told them.</p><p>“Thanks.” Tk smiled at them after everyone had told the married couple how happy they were for them, so thankful for all their kind words. “We have one more thing.” Tk stopped letting Carlos take over this part.</p><p>“Were having twins.” Carlos smiled as he grabbed Tk’s hand under the table. </p><p>The team all gave a shocked look before they all start smiling again.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>Tk had been at work for about ten minutes before Marjan and Mateo came up to him with all their questions. </p><p>“So, did you find out?” Marjan asked as she cornered Tk in the locker room.</p><p>“Yeah we did.” Tk nodded with a laugh. </p><p>“Tell us.” Mateo said after about a minute of silence making Tk laugh.</p><p>Tk turned around to look at the people he had come to call family with a hug smile before saying. “A boy and a girl.”</p><p>“One of each.” Mateo smiled back at his friend pumping a hand in the air.</p><p>“Yeah one of each.” Tk smiled turning back to his locker so he could get ready. </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Your kids won’t stop moving.” Tk sighed a little annoyed as he and Carlos tried to watch a movie.</p><p>“So there my kids now?” Carlos asked with a laugh.</p><p>“When I have to get up to pee every ten minutes and I can’t get comfortable, yeah there your kids.” Tk nodded only joking a little. </p><p>Carlos placed his hand on Tk’s stomach with a smile. “I quite like it when they move.”</p><p>“Of course you do.” Tk placed his hand on top of Carlos’. “You’re not the one whose organs are getting kicked.</p><p>“I’m not.” Carlos nodded wishing he could do something to help his husband. </p><p>“No you’re not.” Tk nodded before letting his attention go back to the movie.</p><p>Tk sighed about ten minutes later. “I have to pee.”</p><p>Carlos paused the movie and laughed a little as he watched Tk walk over to their bedroom.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Have you and Carlos been thinking about names?” Marjan asked Tk as they had breakfast at the station one morning.</p><p>“Yeah we have.” Tk nodded not looking up from his food.</p><p>“You gonna tell us any of them?” Marjan asked as she grabbed another pancake from the middle of the table.</p><p>“No.” Tk replied straight away before finally looking up at his friend. “The names are going to stay between me and Carlos until there born.”</p><p>“So you’ve picked their names?” Judd asked as he sat down with the team, having arrived at work a couple minutes late.</p><p>“We’ve picked baby boys name.” Tk nodded remembering the nigh he and Carlos finally agreed on a name for their son. “But were still deciding between a few for baby girl.”</p><p>“Can we not know the once your deciding between?” Marjan asked.</p><p>“No.” Tk shock his head with a laugh having known this probably wouldn’t have been dropped so easily. “I don’t want any of your opinions on the names of my babies.”</p><p>“Okay.” Marjan nodded knowing Tk made a point and willing to give it up for now.</p><p>“Thanks.” Tk smiled at her before going back to his breakfast.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“You gonna tell us the names now?” Paul asked after they had al gotten the chance to hold one of the babies.</p><p>“His name is.” Tk started as he pointed to Judd who was holding his son. “Roman and her name is Iris.” Tk smiled as Carlos placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>The team smiled at the married couple before turning their attention back to the babies. </p><p>Tk smiled over at his husband as Carlos leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>I'm thinking of maybe adding some stories into this series that are set after the baby is born rather than when Tk is pregnant.<br/>I'm also thinking that when I reach number 30 I might add some 9-1-1 stories into the series. I'm not sure at the moment though and I was wondering what everyone thought. </p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.<br/>I'm struggling to come up with any ideas so if you have any please let me know as I feel like I'm just writing the same thing over again with a few differences.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.<br/>I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.<br/>I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.<br/>so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>